


Dance Lessons

by amoama



Category: Nightrunner Series - Lynn Flewelling
Genre: Drabble Day 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: Alec gets dance lessons.





	

Seregil has appointed Eirual tutor for the day. Even country-bumpkin Lord Alec of Ivywell should know at least some fashionable dances.

Alec, as usual, is an alarmingly quick study. Seregil, despite being disposed to think well of him, underestimated his skill again - that Aurënfaie prejudice against youth, he supposes. 

He admires Alec’s form. He’s light on his feet, leading Eirual around the Wheel Street foyer with confidence. There’s only one small flaw in his posture - Seregil is loathe to call it a flaw - but he loves making Alec blush so he points out: Alec’s bum sticks out.


End file.
